


The Newest Successor

by ellesficta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2018, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Love Confessions, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellesficta/pseuds/ellesficta
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILER!Madi takes the flame and can feel the past commanders. It's not that the commanders can talk per say but Madi can feel what they're telling her and she can then turn them into words herself. She has a pretty deep conversation with Lexa.





	The Newest Successor

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually not finished the last few episodes but I heard what happens and it kind of inspired me. I've never really written a story before and so this is my first one. I haven't decided with there will be more chapters or not i guess it sort of depends on how this goes! Also I didn't really reread this so sorry for mistakes and I know I didn't include all Clexa scenes but I think it's okay.

The moment the AI went into the back of her neck Madi felt different. She felt like she had a whole army helping her, just in her head. She could feel them all, it was like they were talking to her but she didn't hear any words she could only feel their presence. But one presence stook out to her. Madi focused on that presence.

"Lexa..."

Lexa wasn't actually talking, well, maybe she was but Madi couldn't necessarily hear the words but more like she was feeling them. She took what she felt from Lexa and was able to figure out what the past commander was saying, thinking.

"A natblida, you hid very well for the fleimkepas to not find you Madi"

The nightblood didn't need to say anything out loud. She knew there was many commanders in the AI but they all seemed quiet except for Lexa. Maybe Lexa was the only one "talking" or maybe she just wasn't listening to any of the others.

"You're strong, I can tell. My spirit chose wisely"

Madi could feel that was smiling. 

"I don't think your spirit had much of a choice, I'm the only nightblood left." 

She paused before adding

"except for Clarke."

As soon as she thought Clarke's name to Lexa something changed. Lexa didn't say anything, almost as if she was thinking, or in shock.

"She told me about you, how you let her kill Finn to save him from torture, you made a deal to help get your people out of the mountain, you woke something up in Clarke with that kiss right before the war."

Madi paused, Lexa said nothing. She could feel her listening to every word Madi was thinking 

"And how you left her at the mountain after making a deal to get your people out safely, leaving her behind."

Madi paused again and this time Lexa spoke, guilt dripping off of every word, almost a whisper even though the past commander was in her head.

"I never, never, should have left her. I should've stayed and fought for her, her people and my people. But I was selfish, so selfish. And even now, it's my biggest regret. If I had- if I had a second chance I would have never taken the deal. I would've never hurt Clarke like that."

Madi could feel the how guilty Lexa felt. She wasn't done telling Lexa what Clarke had told her cause the mountain wasn't the end.

"She also told me how you had Roan capture her"

She could feel Lexa about to protest and explain herself but Madi stopped her.

"I wasn't finished Lexa. She told me you had Roan capture her, because she was being hunted. The ice queen wanted the power of Wanheda. But to get the power of Wanheda, you have to kill her yourself. She told me you kept her in polis to protect her and she's thankful to you for that. Of course she wasn't at first, I mean, she did almost try to kill you. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She convinced you blood must not have blood, despite what the commanders in your head told you."

If Lexa was standing in front of Madi at this moment, Madi was almost sure Lexa would be beaming with pride. She could feel it. Madi smiled to herself and continued.

"Titus didn't agree. The ice queen challenged you and Clarke begged you not to fight, especially cause the queen definitely wasn't. But you did it anyway, you fought Roan and killed the queen instead. Clarke was proud. I'm getting ahead of myself. You convinced her to kneel before you. How did you do that by the way? She's very stubborn. She told me she did, of course she did. But you also knelt before her. You swore fealty to her. That was the moment she really started to fall in love with you."

She could feel Lexa was smiling, probably  blushing, reliving the events Madi was telling her. The new commander felt what she imagined as Lexa nodding approvingly for Madi to continue.

"She needed to go back to her people, but she wanted to stay with you. You had done so much for her and her people. You saved her life, let Skaikru join the coalition as the 13th clan, you said blood must not have blood. But you also learned love is not weakness. It simply is not."

Madi could feel Lexa light up, but Madi knew that was about to change. And Lexa knew the moment she started her next sentence.

"But, Lexa, the bullet wasn't meant for you."

The light dimmed, and Lexa finally spoke up.

"I know it wasn't, it was a mistake, but it would've been a mistake if it hit Clarke. I wish I could've spent the rest of my life with Clarke but my time was up. It was time for my spirit to choose it's next successor. As much as I hate not being there with Clarke, us against the world, I would take that bullet over and over again to protect Clarke. After the mountain I promised myself to protect her life, even if it meant risking my own. And in the moment, that bullet hitting me instead of Clarke, I knew that even though it was just really shitty aiming, it was my way of protecting her in that very moment. I love her. I love her so much, Madi"

Some of the light radiating off Lexa, metaphorically of course, came back. Madi smiled, a tear running down her cheek. 

"Madi? Madi!? Are you okay? Madi?"

Madi opened her eyes to see Clarke's worried eyes boring into her. The new commander looked around quizzically.

"How long has the chip been in?" She asked as Clarke eyes her as if she was crazy.

"Just a few seconds, Madi why are you crying?" She asked worried about what the chip had done to her daughter.

Had it really only been a few seconds? She could still hear Lexa's last words echoing in her head and smiled wide looking straight at Clarke.

"Lexa said she loves you. She loves you so much." She smiled as the words sunk into Clarke.

She saw Clarke expression change and her eyes water.

"You can talk to her?" She said with amazement.

Madi simply nodded.

"Lexa, Clarke is at a loss for words but she loves you too, very very much."

She could feel that Lexa was happy. Now that that conversation was out of the way, she heard Lexa change the subject.

"Madi, what took so long for the flame to find it's next successor, what happened?"

Oh boy did Madi have a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this left on sort of a cliff hanger so let me know if you want more or if I should just stop writing lol. Anyway I hope you liked it!  
> By the way, I said before I didn't add all the Clexa scenes so if I do decide to add another chapter I might add some more in. Leaving out the sex scene cause that's too much for Madi.


End file.
